


Riddle planet

by Cherrystar_Legacy



Category: Riddle school
Genre: F/M, Redemption, this game is awesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7041454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrystar_Legacy/pseuds/Cherrystar_Legacy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Quiz survives the destruction of his ship? The answer: This.</p><p>Set after Riddle transfer 2.</p><p>I'm going to turn the Riddle school series into a giant fandom, just you wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riddle planet

Quiz opened his eyes, surprised that he was still alive. However, his whole body hurt when he tried to stand up. But he had to find out where exactly he was. He blinked a few times before registering the debris around him. Parts of the ship that had been destroyed after he pushed the self-destruct button, where littered on the small, brown, space rock he had landed on. But, if he survived, did that mean Diz did too? 

"Woah, where am I?" The all too familiar voice made Quiz turn around, and his eyes widened. "What happened, and why am I not in my ship?" The former leader of Vizion, Viz, groaned as he tried to stand up. The blast must have destroyed his icy prison.

"Viz? Are you...okay?" Quiz asked. Even though Viz had called him useless, they used to be friends once. Just as Diz had been, before he changed. 

The red alien turned at the sound of his name. "Quiz?" He began. "What happened? One moment I was waiting for the lazer to freeze earth, and the next..." He took a deep breath. "I'm stranded on a rock with you." He finished.

He tried to come closer to Quiz, but his left leg failed him and he fell down with a painfilled cry. Quiz was by his side in a matter of seconds. Evil villain or not, this was the alien who had always been by his side when they were young. 

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Diz's cold voice said. "Did you really think I would go down so easily? Ha! I activated the protective shield right before you blasted your ship to pieces." A green light fell on both Quiz and Viz, pulling them closer to Diz's ship.  
"Now that your pitiful plan has failed, It's time for mine to reign supreme!" He laughed crazily, showing no emotion in his cold, black eyes.


End file.
